Brooklyn's View
by BROOKLYNspot-fan
Summary: Jack and his sister, deal with the loss of their parents, and now being seperated makes it all worse, as the past doesn't let the Newsies rest in peace, in good and bad ways.
1. The Loss and the Gain

**Brooklyn's View**

**By: Danielle Kenedy**

**Chapter One: The Loss and the Gain**

Jack walked towards the bridge. He had something on his mind but it seemed greater than anything he had ever though about in his life. He got to Manhattan Square, and met up with his two friends Racetrack and Kid Blink. As they walked toward each other in the dark streets Racetrack asked Jack in a calm yet worried voice "So, hum Cowboy you Alright?"

Jack answered quickly, "yeah."

Kid Blink quickly asked, "Jack um you get it done?"

Jack answered again quickly, "yeah I did.

"Jack you sound upset are you sure everything went ok I mean look at yah your totally what's the word I'm looking for umm... help me here blink." Said Racetrack.

"Crushed." Kid Blink placed the word for race.

" Yeah Thanks Blink. Yah look totally crushed."

"Well Race why wouldn't I. I mean, I just left my sister in Brooklyn how would you feel? How would you feel if you Racetrack Higgins just left your little sister in Brooklyn with your friend?" Answered Jack in complete anger.

"Your right Jack I'm sorry I asked yah probably don't wanna talk about it." Racetrack answered.

"Hey guys lets go to the Lodging house. We needa sleep. Well I needa sleep." Said Kid Blink.

Jack sat down and told them "Yah guys go I'll just stay here. I wanna be along for a bit. I had rough day. I needa stay out for a bit to think yah know?"

"Yeah I get it, I'll see yah tomorrow Jack. Well we will see yah tomorrow Jack. Come on Blink we'll stop and get something to eat. Something small I don't have a lot of money on me at the moment." Race said grabbing Kid Blink.

"But I wanna stay with Jack." Kid Blink said as he was been dragged by Racetrack.

As jack sat down on the street curve he replayed the moments in his head _"One day I'm gonna come back and when I do you better hope I won't run into you because when I see ya I'm gonna punch your in the face!"_ The words of a young teenaged girl played in his head over and over again. Then Jack saw him self in his mind yelling at a young girl.

"_I'm leaving you with Spot so shut up, and deal with it I had to deal with dad going to jail and mom dying. So you deal with this ok!"_

"_I did too So what you think you're the only one with problems. But the thing is I also have to deal with losing my brother because he doesn't love me enough to care for me so f..." _

Jack started to cry. "My own sister hates me how can I deal with that Race?" Jack said looking over his shoulder only to realize that Racetrack wasn't standing there but that he was alone. He looked back at the street and saw a young man in front of him.

"Hi ya what you doing sitting on the street that's what the benches are for." A tall young boy with one crutch was standing in front of him. "The name's Ronald but people call me Crutchy. What do they call you? And why ya sitting on the street?" Crutchy interrupted before Jack could answer the first question.

"The name is Jack and the reason why I am sitting on the street is because I think better like that." Jack told Crutchy as he got up from the ground. "Well that's stupid come on where you live I'll take ya home." Crutchy told jack as he started to walk.

"I live this way and its alright I don't want to bother you, you get home." Jack said as he walked in the other direction.

"Nah I needa walk it's good for me plus I have no where else to go." Crutchy replied as he walked quicker to catch up with jack.

As Jack and Crutchy reached the lodging house Jack looked at Crutchy and said "Um If you wanna place to stay since u got noes play to go you can stay here. Um I mean because people take kind to gimps and you could move a lot of papes you know?"

" Sure that would be great I'd love to I mean were do I sign up?" Crutchy said with such excitement that Jack smiled so much he almost broke his jaw from laughter. "Come on I'll tell Kloppman about ya" Jack said as he helped Crutchy in side.

Morning came and Crutchy was already downstairs getting ready when Jack was woken up by Kloppman. Jack made his way down stairs. "Hey yah Jacky-boy how'd yah sleep? And who's the new guy?" Race asked Jack as he was walking down the stairs and headed for the front door.

"Umm. That's Crutchy and just fine thanks." Jack replied still half asleep. "Hey yah you must be Race. I'm Ronald but call me Crutchy please. I hate my name Ronald it's so boring it's more of a gentleman's name. That's not for me the hole up tight act." Crutchy continued as he held out his hand. Race laughed and spit in his hand. As race went to shake Crutchy's hand he pulled away and spit in his own and went back to shake it. Race said wit such excitement

"He's born to be a newsie. Ha Ha I'll show him the ropes Jack you just make money. Oh by the way here's 2 bits. I owe yah from before." Race handed jack the money.

"I'm not gonna take your money. Give it to Brook she needs it." Jack said handing Race back the 2-bit coin.

"Alright Alright. I know I know you can never take money from anyone." Race said putting his arm around Crutchy.

"But I bet you do." Joking around Race started to laugh and jump in his normal manner to try to make things happier. "Come On we are gonna be late." He added. Kid blink walked down the stairs and had sort of the same meeting with Crutchy.

"Hey yah who's the new guy." "oh that's Crutchy." "Hey yah you must be Kid Blink"

"Yea. I'm Ronald but cal me Crutchy please. I personally hate the name Ronald"... And the same thing happened with the other newsies. Crutchy talking about how he hated the name Ronald and the other newsies just listening with enjoyment.

Kid blink and Race where joking around and making up rules trying to freak Crutchy out from being a newsie. But Jack always told him when they were making up stories and just to play along with it. Race was always trying to make money by betting strangers to play the "simple" game that was always ridged.

" Hey yah Jack. Did yah hear Brook died last night out of loneliness. If you only had stayed she won't be so dead." These two boys came up to the four of them. "Shut up Oscar" Jack said with such angry. Race told Crutchy who the two of them were. Oscar and Morris Delancey. Two scabs that work for Mr.Weisle. But the kids called him Mr. Weasel. The two of them hated newsies and didn't have to pay to get the papers, because they worked for the New York world. They got their pay from Mr. Pulitzer. The man of all men. Well not really the man who owns the New York World and controls pretty much everything in the city.

"No I'm not kidding she really is dead. That's what Spot told me when I was beating him up." Oscar added. "First thing you could never beat up Spot. Second if she was dead Spot would tell me. AND third you have a grudge against any newsie that ever walked this earth, and that includes me. So why would I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" Jack told Oscar and walked off push the two to the ground as he walked away.

"He sure is angry." Crutchy told race as they walked off following jack.


	2. The chance is gone

**Brooklyn View**

**By: Danielle Kenedy****  
**

**Chapter two: The Chance is gone**

**  
**

"Hey Jack I saw you were looking at that picture a lot of that girl. Umm who is that? She's really pretty. Well I think so." Crutchy asked jack as jack was lying down on the bench.

"That's my sister. She's with Spot. I don't really have anything to tell you about her except that she's my sister and her name is Brook." Jack told Crutchy as he put the picture back into his jacket pocket.

"What happened to her were is she now?" Crutchy asked Jack.

"She's in Brooklyn. I had to leave her there with my friend Spot. I couldn't care for her, I don't have the money and I don't have any folks. She's my only family." Jack told Crutchy. Jack got up and started to walk towards the diner.

"I don't really want to talk about her anymore. I want to be alone for now." Jack quickly added. Jack walked off.

"_I can't believe you, Leave me alone I never want to see your face ever again! Go to hell..." _

"WAIT I didn't mean it..." Jack screamed out in the middle of the street.

"Thinking about her again?" Race was standing behind Jack.

"Yeah I was I just can't believe the things she told me, and I hope she won't turn out as bad as dad and me. I mean I didn't have any other choice. I really wonder if she will actually get why I left her there." Jack went on as he talked to Race about the problem.

"Well maybe you should visit her. I'll go with you maybe it will be best for both then you can explain to her why you left. Maybe she will go..."

"And maybe she will laugh and slap me for even thinking I could apologize." Jack interrupted. Race nodded and told him he should go and like usually Jack listened.

"Alright I'll go tomorrow. By myself." Jack told Race as they got up and walked home.

The next morning Jack woke up early and told Race not to wait up. He walked and walked until he got to a small house in Brooklyn by the New York Journal. He knocked on the door twice. A tall young boy answered the door. He had light brown hair and light bluish grey eyes. His name was Spot Conlon one of the most respected newsies in all of New York.

"Jacky-Boy. Hey yah. How are yah?" Spot said.

"Hey Spot, I'm fine. Is Brook here I want to talk to her if it's ok." Jack said.

"Sure, Sure. Let me call her. HEY BROOKLYN COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" He called out up the stairs. A young girl with brown hair and greenish brown eyes walked down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" She said looking straight at Jack.

"Hey look I want to talk if it's alright. I want to explain something to you." Jack told her.

"I don't need to here your explanation I know why you did it. You can't take care of me and you want me to have a better life. But doesn't mean you can just dump me here with someone I don't even know you could have dumped me with Racetrack or Blink. What kinda Brudder does that to a sister. Your chance is gone you will never be able to be a real brother to me. I can't believe you came here for forgiveness well I will always hate you for this. And if you don't visit I will kill you." Brook told Jack and they both laughed and hugged for a second.

"Well I got to get back to Manhattan I have to get money. I'll see yah Oh Spot teach her how to sell papes ok. Thanks bye." Jack said as he went out the door.

That night Race, blink, Crutchy and Jack went to Times Square. They all were happy to hear about Jack and his sister. They were all playing poker when suddenly Oscar and Morris came running towards them.

"Oh your chance is gone you will never be a real brother to me." Oscar mocked.

"But, But I need a sister to boss around." Morris said in a high pitched voice. The two were both dressed up like Brook and Jack and they both were making fun of the conversation that Jack had with his sister.

"Alright so your following my sister now Oscar. I Know you want her so here's the rules you touch her I kill you. Deal?" Jack said as he stood up.

"Nah I don't want an ugly piece of tar like her." Oscar said with pride.

"See my sister can actually skick your asses, so I wouldn't be worried about the things you just said. Although..." Jack waited for a bit until, Blink stood up and scared the two pests off by punching one of them across the face.


	3. The Drunken Kid

Hey Guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I decided to put my school work aside and work on the fic because I have been getting a lot of messages to update cough Dana cough... well so here it is CHAPTER 3!

* * *

** Brooklyn's View**

**By: Danielle Kenedy**

**Chapter three: The Drunken Kid**

The days went by and every week Jack would go to Brooklyn to visit his sister, and every time he would get the same greeting

"_Hey, well I'm have a lot to do a lot of papers to sell you know well I'll see yah around_." One day Jack was a lot more tired than usual. He was upset because wasn't able to spend a lot of time with Brook so he decided to get back home earlier. As Jack walked towards the Lodging House he noticed a kid that was stumbling as he walked. Jack walked up to him cautiously.

"Hey yah, are you ok kid? What are yah doing out here at this time?" Jack asked and looked at the kid that responded with a loud burp that smelled like whiskey.

"Hey Yah Yourself I like your thing there. Your neck thing, your tie neck! HAHA TIE NECK!" The young boy continued with a load of nonsense and was obviously drunk. He collapsed at Jack feet and passed out. Jack was quick and took the kid down to the lodging house.

"HEY RACE! Get out here! NOW!" He hollered as the boy fell to the ground. Race came well, racing out in fear that something may have happened. Then he noticed the kid on the floor.

"Who's he? And IS HE DRUNK?" Race asked as he went down to help the incredibly and extremely drunk young kid.

"What do yah think!" Jack screamed. "Now help me get him inside before I lose my nerve!" They both carried the kid inside, only to meet up with Blink and Crutchy who were standing in the doorway.

"Who's he?" They both asked at the same time while looking at each other in confusion. Jack quickly answered full of rage.

"No time for the introductions! Blink get some coffee! QUICK!" Kid Blink jumped at the tone of Jack's voice and did as he was told (he was definitely afraid of getting soaked by Jack). "Race make your wake up juice!" Jack quickly added, and Race ran towards the kitchen after Blink.

"MOVE YOUR FOOT SNITCH!" Jack snarled at a boy sleeping with his feet up on the couch. He awoke with a start

"Sorry. I'm really sorry Jack. Never ever will happen again." Snitch said and with that, shot up stairs almost as fast as Race deals his cards.

"Move! Coming Through! HEY WATCH IT! Race's Famous Wake Up Whiskey Downer Shake!" Race said with a pleased look on his face and handed the cup over to Jack. "Best one I ever made if I do say so myself."

"Quick gloating and put the clothes pin on his nose already!" Jack said, as Race was about to go on about how great he was. Meanwhile the young boy (who by the way had dark shaggy brown hair, deep blue eyes and tanned skin, oh and extremely dreamy sigh back to the story) was drooling on the couch. Race quickly put the clothespin on his nose and stepped back. (A/N: If you ever saw back to the future 3 it was like the wake up juice they made.) Jack poured the concocktion into the boy's mouth then he too stepped back a few steps.

"Jack, did yah put to much?" Race asked quickly waiting and staring.

"No I think I put..." Jack was soon interrupted by a loud "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Coming from the boy. He ran around screaming in circles, and Race soon did step too and threw a bucket of water in his face. He fell down and went into what seemed to be a deep sleep. Race-walked over to Crutchy who had witnessed all of this and was standing in udder shock and confusion and said:

"When he wakes get his name, and then give him this." Race handed him a cup of coffee. Crutchy replied. "Uh ... Alright ... Uh and how long will that be?" He stuttered.

Race quickly added. "Actually that should be in 3...2...1" and with that the young boy awoke. He looked around and was in a bit of fear.

"Hey Kid, what's your name?" Crutchy asked in his tough guy act.

"Uh ...Uh ... I think it's ... Larry ... yeah Larry is my name." He continued as he took a sip of the coffee that Crutchy had shoved in his face, "But...Uh call me Skittery, or Skitts. Where am I?" Skittery choked up the last words as he drank more of the coffee.

"Sure kid" Jack gave him a pat on his back, "What yah doing out in the dark so late? And why are you getting drunk like that?" He quickly added, sitting Skitts down on a chair. "You're lucky I found yah you know?"

"Yah you really are... By the way, my name is Kid Blink, that's Race, over there that's Crutchy, and that's Jack, and over on the stairs that's the rest of us. We are all newsies. It looks like you don't have a home kid. Where yah from?" Blink quickly said reappearing from the kitchen, obviously from cleaning up Race's mess.

"I'm from Texas. And no I don't have a home." He said as he got up and rubbed his head. "By the way what are newsies?" He asked quickly.

"Yah haven't heard of newsies!" Race screamed, a quick shock towards Skittery.

"I really haven't heard of newsies before," Skittery looked a bit frightened and he waited for a response. He got one.

"Ah, It's alright. Yah come from Texas, I aren't any surprised." Blink answered, and smiled tot he fact that everyone was laughing, including Skittery to his surprise.

"I hated Texas, it was nothing any good." Skittery said looking at the others. "To answer your questions from before. I drink yes I do, I don't know why though." Skittery said as he shrugged.

"It's no good to drink." Said race, "my dad used to drink, he's a bum. Landed him in jail it did, then when he got out he was back to his old ways. Left me tah fend for me self, I never gonna be like that." Race said and he drifted off into thought for a second, he snapped back and added. "And you shouldn't either." Race looked at Skittery with his sympathetic eyes, but instead of sympathy they were full of rage and anger. The subject quickly changed when Jack said.

"Lets get tah bed... we have a long day tomorrow. Skitts you gotta start with knowing what we are... Newsies is what we are." Jack quickly said showing Skittery his bunk. "We sell papes for a living if you don't know what a pape is it's a newspaper alright?" Jack said waiting for some sort of response, Skittery nodded and he continued. "Right, you sleep here, bathroom is down the hall to the left, and if you need anything ask me. Kloppman he takes care of us, he's out for a week and he left me in charge." Jack finished showing Skittery where everything was and explaining the rules and went to bed.

Jack stared at the ceiling for a while before he realized that he had had a long night and that he was to get up in a few hours. He rolled over and saw Race wasn't in his bed. Jack in his duty to make sure everything was ok jumped up and out of bed. He ran downstairs and saw race was outside staring at the stars.

"Hey yah all right?" Jack said quietly showing his concern. "I mean you wasn't inside. I got worried because you know... you... used to... uh..."

"Yeah I know, and I'm fine." Race said seeing Jack's discomfort and getting Jack to stop talking. "I'm alright, It's nothing. Just seeing that kid Skitts, he reminded me a lot of me back then." Race said not looking at Jack. "I remember I woke up in a Dumpster once, I knew then I had hit rock bottom." Race seemed to drift into thought a lot and he did so again. "I just don't wanna see that happen to that kid. He's too young to make stupid mistake like that." Race said quickly.

Meanwhile Skittery couldn't sleep, he got up for a small snack, and noticed the two boys outside. He listened intensely not wanting to break up the conversation.

"The kid looks too smart to get into anything like I did, but still who knows, I was smart too... but - " Suddenly a large crash came from inside. Skittery ran upstairs and got into bed quick. Jack and Race ran upstairs, and saw smoke coming from the bathroom. Race grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on the cigar that set a towel on fire.

"Who Are You?" he called looking straight at a tall blonde headed boy.


	4. London Calling

**Brooklyn's View**

** By: Danielle Kenedy**

**Chapter Four: London Calling**

"Who am I? Who am I? You should know Race." He replied. Race was looking puzzled. His face was full of confusion. He stood there silent for a few minutes, until the young boy finally spoke. "It's me Dutchy! You Freak!" he called out with a smile on his face as he lit another "homemade" cigarette. He coughed of a bit and continued, "I can't believe you don't remember me! Seriously! Come on Racetrack! It's Dutchy!" Race stood there dumbfounded for a minute and then he quickly answered,

"Dutchy! Why in god's name are you here?" Race wasn't in the best mood, and Jack didn't know what to do. Race continued, "I can't believe you! What u wanna become a newsie?" Race was laughing as he went to greet Dutchy. "So how's life been tah yah?" Race quickly added, "and how's you know… Da…" Race was quickly interpreted by Dutchy.

"She's great last time I saw her, and I've been great." He said with a corky smile. "Although becoming a newsie isn't what I intended but sure since yah offered." Dutchy took a drag of his smoke. "Why not? Sounds like fun." He added.

"Alright, alright let's see. Well I gotta start with the intros so there in the doorway that's Jack, over there that's Crutchy, Kid Blink, Snitch, Skittery he's also a new guy, snipe shooter, and that's Snoody over there sleeping away., down on the floor that's Mush, and I'm well you know me, and everyone this is Dutchy close friend o' mine. He's a bit odd but he's still a great guy." Race said as he slugged Dutchy on the shoulder.

"Race man how's it going so far." Dutchy said after a while.

"Great Great, well these guys should get tah bed." Race said looking at the rest of the newsies, "let's get outta here for a bit, we'll hang outside and talk there." Race and Dutchy left and Jack went to put everyone to bed. He could hear Dutchy and Race talking and laughing outside.

"Hey, man so really how is she?" Race was starting to relax and was trying to get as much info outta Dutchy as possible.

"Last time I saw her she was looking for yah. Didn't know where tah find yah." Dutchy replied sitting next to Race on the floor, "Wondering where yah were was killing her…"

"That's Right it was!" A young girl stood in front of the 2 of them tapping her foot. She had short brown hair, green eyes and was about 5 feet. "Where did yah go anyway?" she asked.

"London I can't believe that you're here! You look so different! Come' ere!" Race was in more shock than before to see her standing there. He jumped to his feet and went over to her. He took her hands and stared into her eyes. She blushed and he continued. "I wanted to stay I really did but I had to leave, I couldn't stay I needed help. I love you and always have but, I left so that you wouldn't see me drunk. Jack helped me get over that though and I was afraid that you wouldn't want me back with I came and so I became a newsie." With that he kissed her and they hugged for a long 5 minutes.

"I was really worried about you Race, I thought you may have died, or have gotten in a lot of trouble." London replied with a tear rolling down her cheeks. Race looked at her so sad to see her cry. He whipped away her tears and held her close.

"Don't cry. I didn't want you to worry. I wanted it to be better for you. I thought I would never get over my problem, and I wanted you to move on. But by the time I did get over it I was afraid you already had." Out of his jack race pulled out a photo of him and London. They were together by a restaurant named Mickey's. "Do yah remember when we too this picture?" he asked her and she looked at the picture and nodded. She quickly then pulled out the same picture from her pocket.

"Of course I do" she answered. "At Mickey's when he got out and when we were getting ready for the party." She and race hugged and stayed outside all night talking until dawn.

The next morning race introduced London to everyone. To everyone's (except race and Dutchy) surprise she already knew Jack.

"I can't believe it JACK!" called out almost strangling him when she hugged him.

"Dana? You serious! It's so good to see yah just loosen your grip your kinda killing me, but that's ok." Jack responded, "Yah should see how much Brooke grew." He continued, "She would be so happy to see how yah are!"

After Jack and London talked for a while Race pulled her away from the group.

"You'll get to know everyone soon enough, I needa should yeah something first." He took her hand and led her down towards Times Square. They walked for a bit talking and laughing until they reached a little restaurant named Tibby's. "It's exactly like Mickey's, but its cleaner." He and London walked inside and sat down at a booth. They talked for a while when suddenly someone came from behind Race and pulled him up.

"Having a date I see!"

(A/N: well this may get ugly I know I hate cliffhangers too but we need them in a story. oh but Things maybe interesting between Race and London you may needa cover your eyes wink, wink, Nudge, Nudge Stay tuned to find out what happens next)


	5. Another Blast from the Past

Alrighty, I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but cut me some slack, I have had alot of school work. I mean i started high school you know! It's kinda hard. Well anyways, this chapter is really short yeah, but it just pretty much leads to the next chapter, in which things get more interesting. I do hope you enjoy this HIGHlarious comedy thing lol ok its not highlarious, only one part lol. ok well yeah Enjoy! Please comment, and give me some feeeeeeeeeeedback lol

* * *

**Brooklyn's View**

**By: Danielle Kenedy**

**Chapter Five: Another Blast from the Past**

"Get your Dirty hands off me!" Race hollered causing everyone to stop and look and Race who was already enraged.

"Since when have my hands been dirtier than yours?" A tall young boy with very dark brown hair replied with a little smirk on his face. "Hey yah London. I see you and Race got back together. I still say that you should have chosen me but what ever, your mistake." He added on looking at London, but quickly turning his attention back at Race who was going to knock his teeth out.

"Bumlets you little bastard, one more word outta your mouth and I'm gonna pop you one so hard you'll fly back to hell." Race said with the scariest face that anyone could ever make.

"Hey, hey, hey now Race no need to get violent. I just came here to tell yah I'm done with this little fight we having. I don't care about London. She is nothing to me no more but a girl who is seeing my best friend." Bumlets replied patting Race's shoulder, but then quickly throwing him into a stack of metal trays that sat on the table next to them.

"Bumlets you've gone too far!" London Shrieked slapping Bumlets as hard as she could, while going to help race up.

"Oh that's it you three get out! We have no need for this here!" The waiter said pushing them out as fast as possible.

"Look at that Bumlets thanks a lot. What a great day. Honestly can you become anymore of a jerk?" London started only to get cut in by Race.

"Bumlets honestly what is your problem?" Race asked as calmly as possible.

"Oh I have no problem, that was just some pay back. I just needed to inflict some harm onto you to get the past anger out." Bumlets replied lighting a cigarette.

"What? Wait a minute? You saying this whole fight is over? Finally?" London asked as if almost as speechless as Race. It had seemed like a million years passed before Bumlets finally replied.

"Yes I am saying that this whole fight is over, and it should have been from the beginning. But I just realized that ever since I hooked up with Italy." He finally replied after such a long wait for the other two still standing in shock.

"Italy? You and Italy, are dating?" Race asked only to cut Bumlets off before he could answer. "You know I always liked her, such a well mannered girl. Exactly what you need well needed. I mean I always knew you guys would hook up." Race said with a face that just made Bumlets and London crack up laughing.

"What's so funny? I didn't do I a trick or anything, so why are you two laughing?" Race asked which made them laugh much harder.

"You should have seen your face!" London managed to say in between her laughter.

After the two settled down, they decided that they would all go over to find Jack. It was around high noon, and Race knew where to find him, at the boxing match downtown. So the three headed over to find him, and surely they did.

"Big man on top, sells his soul to the devil! Thank you miss, enjoy the match. Devil takes it all! Thank you sir, Oh Race! There you are. Wait what are you doing here?" Jack said still selling papes, and making up new headlines.

"Jack, we needa ask you something." Race said quietly

"Alright, Shoot" Jack replied.


	6. The Surprise Kiss

**Brooklyn's View**

**Chapter 6**

**The Surprise Kiss**

Race looked at Jack, and quickly took him aside not letting anyone else hear what he was just about to ask him.  
"Yah mind me and London having the place alone tonight? Yah know, clearing everyone out so we can have the place to ourselves?" He asked stuttering through the whole thing. Jack just laughed.

"Race you sly dog you." Jack managed to say between laughter. "Yeah, yeah I'll have the place all ready for yah before you come, k?"

"I'll be there with London around nine? That ok with yah? Oh and can you set up a table with Candles, and everything?" Race asked with a spur of energy.

"Yeah yeah, everyone will spend the night in Brooklyn's logging house." Jack replied trying to hold in all the laughter he had bottled up.

They walked back to the other two standing, by the ring. Bumlets was hollering to the boxers, trying to get them to loose focus, while London stood there, bored out of her mind.

"Thanks Jack, oh and another favor?" Race said quickly before leaving Jack to finish selling the rest of the newspapers. "You think you can help Bumlets here? I think is interested in becoming a newsie; him and his girl Italy, you think you can help?"

"You know I am always here to help, you and your pals." Jack said while picking up the rest of his papers.

Racetrack, Bumlets, and London parted with Jack, and head over to locate something edible, to eat to blow the rest of the day off. They tried going back to Tibby's dinner, but got kicked out because of the incident earlier that day. They ended up going to a little place called Rufus's. After a few hours, Race noticed the time, and knew Jack had gotten everything ready, and all he had to do was get some food.

While London was in the bathroom, Race told Bumlets, what time to drop her off, and went off to get some food.

"Where'd Race go?" London asked as she sat down.

"He went to find Jack, something about Brooke, or something. He always leaves me with the check!" Bumlets said, seeming as if he was covering for Race. 'But how have you been London. I missed you. I haven't seen you in some time." He said leaving his seat cross from her, and taking one beside her. "It has been so long since we have talked, I am sure there is something new that has happened, since the last. New feelings maybe?" He said moving a bit closer beside her.

"What are you doing Bumlets?" London asked, calmly, although she was panicking in her mind.

"What do you mean, Dana? I always loved that name, Dana. I don't understand why Racetrack gave you such a nickname like London." Bumlets replied to her.

"Well, I always wanted to go to London, and see Big Ben. So he started calling me London."

"Oh, I see, but don't you miss him calling you by your real name, it is such a beautiful name after all. Dana. It is truly a name fit for a lady."

"Well, Bumlets, thank you for the compliment, how ever, I do like the nickname London as well." She said moving father apart for him but being stopped by the wall, since Bumlets was blocking the exit of the booth. He moved closer, leaving only a centimeter or so of space between them. "Bumlets, can you please move over, you can fit another couple over there."

"Oh so now we are a couple," he said "then why don't we act as one." He pulled her close, and kissed her. London tried pulling away, but couldn't since he was holding the back of her head.

"I can't believe what the hell I am seeing!" A familiar voice said causing the two to part almost instantly. London turned to see who it was after she pushed Bumlets out of the booth.

"It wasn't my fault; he was holding me against the wall." She hollered, as tears started to roll down her face. "I just want to go home, please get me out of here, and take me home."

(A/N: I realized something didn't make sense in the story, in chapter 3 or something they were out side at night, and then they went to the dinner and it was all of a sudden day, so um Race and Dana walked around all night, and in the morning went to Tibby's and then Bumlets came, and the rest of the story now makes sense. Sorry about that, I must not have realized what I was writing………….But it you like this Chapter please let me know, and tell me how should have caught this "kiss" Jack, Dutchy, Skittery, Race, Italy, Or Kid blink?)


	7. Every Life Takes a New Turn

**Brooklyn's View**

**Chapter 7**

**Every Life Takes a New Turn**

"Race, please take me home!" London, begging, and ran to him. "I just want to get out of here." Race, just stood there, by his face you would think he was mad at Bumlets, or just plan shocked. How ever, this wasn't the case. Race was angry with London.

"I am not quite sure about that Dana. I don't know if this was an accident. I mean, if you wanted you could have pulled away from Bumlets. I know your strength; I know that Bumlets wouldn't have held you so tight either." Race told London.  
"How could you say that Race, I was held back by the wall, I couldn't move. What is the matter with you?" Dana asked, tears still rushing down her face.

"I know that if you wanted to you could have gotten away from him, and you didn't."

"What are you doing here Race?" Bumlets quickly asked, interrupting Dana.

"I came to see what was taking so long. Now I see what was taking so long, Bumlets, I want to know what happened now. I don't know if I can't trust hey anymore, I am not sure if what she is saying is a lie or not." Race said coldly.

"Well Race, when you left, Dana came back, and asked me to sit next to her." Bumlets started.  
"YOU LIAR! RACE YOU ARE ACTUALLY BUYING THIS!" She hollered.

"Let him finish Dana."

"Thank you Race, now where was I, right she asked me to sit next to her, so I did. We talked for a bit, every once in a while asking me to move closer. She then pulled me by the collar, and straight into that kiss you saw. I was trying to take her over to the lodging house like you asked. I knew it was getting late, but every time I said to her 'let's go' she said 'no I want to stay here a bit longer.' I am really Race, I don't understand it either. She has you, she doesn't need me." By the end of that story, Dana had ran out of the dinner in tears. "I think it is better that she left, I mean she is a lying bitch." Bumlets quickly added. "You honestly believe that I would go for Dana, I mean I have Italy."

"Yea, I know Bumlets; I don't know what I saw in her." Race said. "I think we should find her though, it's late, she could get kidnapped or something."

"Nah, she'll be fine. I am sure of it." Bumlets said.

"I can't believe, he believed him! Why! WHY THE HELL IS HE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Dana said to herself. "Where am I anyway?" Looking around she realized that she was in Brooklyn. "Wow, I have been walking around for so long, I didn't even realized how far I walked." She started to turn around, but then stopped. "What is there to go back to?" So she just kept walking through Brooklyn. "Hmmm, I wonder where Brooke is staying, Jack did say she was staying with Spot right? I'll ask around, I think I needa talk to her about this." She looked around trying to think of where Spot's place would be, she thought the best place would be by the New Paper Factory. "He is a brilliant guy; he would figure a way to live there. Now, which way is this News paper Factory. Maybe, I should ask someone." She looked around trying to find someone to ask. It was really late, not many people were out. Then she noticed a young man, about 15, or 16. She walked up slowly, "Excuse me, Sir. Umm, I was wondering if you could help me." She asked nervously.

"Umm, sure what do you need?" He replied, surprised that a pretty girl like that would even talk to him.

"Do you know where Spot Conlon lives?" She asked.

"Oh another one of Spot's girls, I should have figured, its right this way." He replied.

"Oh, its nothing like that. I am just trying to find my good friend, Brooke. She is supposed to be staying with him." She reassured him.

"Sorry miss, I didn't mean to be rude. Yea, of course I'll show you the way, follow me."

As the boy got up, Dana realized how handsome he was. He was about 6'3, and had blonde hair, curly blonde hair. He had dark brown eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt, with grey pants.

"Umm, thank you very much, umm I don't know your name." Dana said, as they started to walk over to Spot's house.

"The name is Sketchy. Well, it is really Darrel, but everyone calls me Sketchy." Darrel told her.

"Thank you Darrel." She smiled, and followed him.

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing out so late, I am sure you have a better place to be." Darrel asked, looking down the street, making sure they didn't miss any turns.

"Umm, actually I don't have a better place to be." She said, realizing she forgot about the fight Race and her had early. "I just needa get to Brooke."

Meanwhile, at spot's house, Brooke and Spot were laying down on the couch just talking. Spot had his arms around Brooke, he always did. He always held her. He kissed her cheek, then he kissed her neck.

"You know Brooke, I love you." He said as he kissed her deeply and passionately. "I really do, you are all I ever wanted, and I am really glad you are with me here." He said in between kisses. Brooke blushed. "And I even love that about you, how sweet you are." He added.

"I love you too." She said quietly, still gathering what Spot just told her.

"You hungry, I'm Hungry I'm gonna go get something from the kitchen. Do you want anything? I could make you some tea, if you want." He asked, as he started to get up.

"No thanks, I'm just fine." Brooke answered, as they heard a knock at the door. They both stared at the door, for a few seconds. "I'll get it, you go get some food." Brooke got up, and made her way to the door. "Hey, Sketchy, what are you doing here? What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing is wrong me with, someone just needed to know how to get her." He answered as Dana, stepped in front.

"Thank you Darrel, I hope you have a good night." She gave him a kiss on the check and walked in. "Hey Brooke."

"Dana? Is that really you! Oh man, how have you been. Spot, go get some tea!" Brooke said.

"I thought you said you didn't want any!" He hollered from the kitchen.

"Well now I do! Darrel do you want to come inside?" Brooke asked.

"No thanks, I am fine; I have to be going anyway. Good bye Dana." He said shutting the door.

Dana, and Brooke sat down on the couch, as Spot brought two cups of tea for them.

"I'm gonna go to bed now alright?" He asked,

"Why do you need to ask Spot, Of course Good night." Brooke answered as Spot gave her a kiss. "So how have you been Dana?" After a short moment of silence Brooke added "What is wrong?"


End file.
